


A Cold Night Made Warmer

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Rogue, F/M, Fluff, Morrigan - Freeform, Smut, Very long, reader - Freeform, shay cormac - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: This is a short smut between Shay and the Reader! The reader is feeling cold, and Shay tries to make her feel warmer back in this cabin ;) But before, he tries to sweet talk her, and expresses his feelings toward her indirectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is parts 1,2,and 3 combined! Thought it was better than posting three fics separately! Def. lots of smut and fluff, enjoy x3!

The air was cold, the water was still, and the sky was colorful. Auroras moving around like crazy, leaving you mesmerized and astounded as you watched the beauty of nature unravel itself before you. You were wearing a heavy coat, or just your normal Templar armor. You had your black leather gloves on, and some boots. You looked neat, smart, and attractive despite the male attire.   
Leaning on the side of the Morrigan, admiring the view of the sky, indulging yourself in the moment, and daydreaming about what it would have been like if your parents were still alive to see this amazing view with you. Your mother always talked about how much she wanted to see the auroras somewhere in this vast world. Yet, fate did not wait on her and she immediately fell sick shortly after a long trip to the New World sometime in the last decade.   
You held your necklace locket, opened it, and gazed at the picture of yourself as an infant, and the picture of your mother on the opposite side. This necklace was your mother’s when she was a teenager; however, she decided to give it to you on your first birthday. And that necklace was around your neck ever since. You would never take it off because it always reminded you of her.   
Lifting your face again to gaze upon the colorful sky, you realized how entrapped you really were back in London. Why haven’t you went out and explored the world before? Well, thanks to your grand master, he wanted you to head to New York with one of the most notorious Templars, Shay Cormac. You enjoyed Shay’s company, he showed you around, travelled across the oceans with you, and introduced you to his witty crew. You even started to feel a spark ignite inside of you every time you spoke with him. There was something about him that just wanted you to know more about his mysterious and secretive life. His eyes were hiding something, something strong and deep. He rarely shared his secrets with anyone. And that was one reason you were starting to take a liking to the man, and becoming fonder of him.   
As you were staring and admiring the view that has been unraveling itself before you, you heard footsteps approaching behind you. You did not even bother to look behind you to check who it was, you were just too taken away by the beauty of the auroras in the sky. The figure came closer to you and stood by you, and started admiring the view with you. From the smell of leather, gun powder, and peppermint, you immediately recognized the figure as Shay. You knew his scent too well, mainly because he was always by your side in missions, tours, and just near you in general.   
“I have never seen anyone so mesmerized by this as much as you”, Shay said jokingly.  
You ignored and only replied with a quick smirk that took place on your small lips. Nothing was able to shift your concentration from that beauty before you, not even Shay.   
“It’s almost like you have never gazed upon the sky ever in your life, (Y/N)”, he continued.  
“Well yes, I have never left London before, and you would rarely see any of that beauty there. Especially, in times like these where smoke is just contaminating the very air you breath.” You replied.  
“True.” She shifted his gaze from you back to the sky.   
You two stayed like this for a while, and started talking about how beautiful this place was, despite it being really cold. Shay thought you were crazy for standing out on the deck alone, and wearing nothing but a coat. It was not even a winter coat, Shay was the one who was supposed to be used to the cold by now, not you. But, he was the cold one instead.   
The air was still, all what you could hear and see was mostly the auroras and the cold breaths coming out of both of your mouths.   
“It is beautiful.” You said passionately, while holding onto your locket and gazing at the colorful sky.  
“Not more than you, (Y/N)”, Shay said softly.   
It took you a while to process what he said, you were not the type to really show your emotions. You just really kept it to yourself most of the time. Even if you grew fonder of Shay, you would brush it off and stick to the task at hand. Besides, you did not want to ruin a beautiful friendship between the two of you.  
You snapped back to reality, and tried to register what Shay just said. You realized that it was a compliment, but was unsure of how to receive it since his tone was rather uncertain. You shifted your gaze from the sky to the ground, then to into Shay’s eyes. He was staring the deck’s floor and then changed his gaze and locked his eyes with yours.   
Shay grabbed your hands, and look a step closer to you. He gazed deeply into your eyes and you could tell that he wanted something. However, you were shivering and did not know how to react to his compliment. You gave him a cute, slow, and seductive smile. You knew you had it in you, the ability to mesmerize any man you see, it was your specialty anyways as a Templar spy and intelligence master.  
You softly squeezed Shay’s hands and approached him slowly, you were giving off signs of interest and Shay took his chance at you. The man switched his gaze from your large (Y/E/C) eyes unto your small soft pink lips. You knew what he wanted, and you knew you wanted it too, so why not give it a chance?   
Both of your heads started tilting the opposite ways and approaching each other slowly. You closed your eyes and immediately closed the gap between your lips and his. It has been a while since you last kissed someone, and you forgot how it felt to be able to taste someone else.   
Shay’s lips were not as you expected, they were soft and cold. But you felt the heat from the inside and wanted the kiss to last longer. You did not want it to be an ordinary peck, but rather something special between the two of you. Especially that it caught you off guard. You squeezed Shay’s hands even harder and moved your body even closer to his. Shay put one of his hands around your waist and the other cupped your face. He pulled your face closer to his with one hand, and your small figure onto his big strong one with the other hand. Meanwhile, you were really enjoying this, so you immediately wrapped your arms around his neck and lifted yourself up, since you were considered short in front of him.   
Both of you were totally in the heat of the moment, and wanted to spice things up. Shay pulled his head back and gasped, gazed into your large eyes and gave you a small smirk with the corner of his lips. You on the other hand, laughed and gazed back, wanting more of what you just had. Shay kissed you once more, but this time he lowered his hands unto your thighs and squeezed them. You were elated, and started to feel a bit warmer; especially between your thighs. You slowly slid your tongue, and eased your way into it. Shay immediately responded and kissed you deeper. This was truly what you wanted, you wanted this for so long yet why haven’t you made any moves? Maybe you were too blind to pick up any signs by Shay, but that did not matter now, you were wrapped around him and going with the flow. Allowing him to fully take control of your body and moves.   
Shay eventually picked you up, and placed you on the deck of the ship. That took you by surprise because things were going slow between the two of you, and you did not know he was the frisky type. He held you butt and lifted you up and placed you on the deck, then moving his hands back onto your thighs. You held onto his neck and pushed your chest into his, your foreheads touching and both of you trying to catch your breaths.  
“Let’s go again, shall we?” He muttered in the cold.  
You only replied with a seductive smile, and that was enough to signal how much you really wanted him.

Once again, Shay lifted you up with his strong hands. Holding you up closer to him, while having your arms and legs wrapped around him like you’d never let go. He made his way down the stairs while trying to steal soft kisses from your extra close lips. You kept on giggling and chuckling because the kisses were so sloppy and quick. However, little did he know that that turned you on so much. You guys made your way into his cabin, you could feel Shay’s breathing get heavier and heavier by the step. The Templar placed you on his messy wooden desk in the cabin, and spread your legs while holding your lower back with his hands. That way, he was able to pull your body closer to his, and you felt so hot and heavy that you pushed your chest closer to his while gently rushing you cold fingers through his long, soft, dark hair. You gazed into his dark and narrow brown eyes, you could already see the fire in him through his eyes; opened your lips a bit wider and licked them while tugging onto his cute ponytail. Shay started breathing heavily and rapidly, and so did you. You kept on biting your lower lip while gazing into his eyes. He immediately took action and started kissing you collar bones. His kisses however, were hot, passionate, yet hungry in a way. You merely gasped at every kiss he placed on your soft and cold skin. Shay placed one hand on your lower back, and the other moved away the fabric around your neck so he could get better access to whatever your pure, cold, and soft skin could offer. Shay worked his way up your neck and reached your ear and jawline. That was the most sensitive spot for you, and you knew it. At that moment, you lost it all. You let out a somewhat loud, yet soft moan that managed to escape your wet lips. The man was really working his warm tongue on your jaw and leaving small soft bites here and there, he did not want to get too aggressive with you because he wasn’t sure if you’d like it that way. All this time, Shay thought of you as the one who doesn’t really show her much of her emotions; however, when he found out that you were quiet vocal when he nibbled on your neck, he completely changed his view about you. Not that he had a bad view anyway, but that was enough to show him that you were really enjoying whatever he was doing to you. Meanwhile, you crossed your long legs around his waist, pulling your bodies even closer, and roaming your hands around his back. You could not really feel much of his back because of his attire, and belts. But, things were heating up between the two of you, so you kind of knew where this was going. Your moans and breaths kept on getting louder, deeper, and more frequent. The sound of your soft voice in his ears only made him want to take things to a whole different level with you. He knew you loved it, you knew you loved it. Shay held your thighs a bit higher off the table and shifted his lips from your neck to your lips again. By now, your lips were red due to the fact that you couldn’t stop biting them while trying to keep your moans low. This time around, both of your kisses were starting to get deeper, more intense, and passionate. You held onto his hair and slowly took the red ribbon that was cleanly holding his soft hair together. You’ve never really seen Shay with his hair down, so he looked so different and handsome. His locks were falling from both sides of his forehead onto his face. You once again ran your fingers through his hair that remained cold from the weather. Shay pulled his lips away from yours and gazed into your eyes once again. There was not much talking going on between the two of you, just non-verbal communication serving as the only means of signaling if either of you was enjoying what the other was doing. “ Damn…(Y/N) Shay whispered. You chuckled and gave him a wide smile, and kissed his cold nose. ” I’m not done with you yet" you replied irresistibly. You both sat there for a couple of moment, trying to catch your breaths after that passionate session. You both knew that this was not over, and that there was still more to the night. You two just stood and sat there gazing into each other’s eyes and chuckling. Shay had his hair messed up from all the tugging and pulling; while you had your coat and scarf pulled off, leaving you only with a see-through low cut cotton blouse.

You pushed Shay away playfully with the tips of your fingers, just so that he’s a couple of inches away from you. You started to unbutton your see-through blouse slowly why holding eye-contact with the man.

Shay looked at you and gave you a real quick smirk while watching you undo your blouse, at the same time trying to take closer steps to you. But you kept on pushing him away, this time with your tip toes. He closely watched you as you undid every button all the way down, leaving your cleavage bare.

You felt bad for the Templar and allowed him to come closer, you pulled him by his coat quickly so that his lips were close to your again. You moved your lust-filled eyes down and back up quickly to meet his, while licking your lower lips again, wetting them.

He placed on hand on your waist and the other pulled one side of your blouse down in order to expose your shoulder to him. Shay kissed your bare shoulder and you could feel his hot breaths against your bare cold skin. You moved your neck to the side, closed your eyes and started breathing heavily. It was evident that Shay was the type to know his stuff, because with him every spot on your soft skin was sensitive. You felt the chills every time he placed a kiss anywhere on your skin, and pulling him closer by the neck every time to enjoyed what he was doing.

Eventually, you quickly took his coat off and he helped with that because of all the layers, belts, weapons, and such. Shay stripped everything off except for his pants and top. You quickly started to unbutton his shirt too, trying to take a look at his well-built body, you unbuttoned his shirt all the way down and untucked it from his pants. Then, you ran your soft and cold fingers down his chest, you’ve noticed that Shay had many scars on his chest due to whatever fight he was engaging on. Or maybe it was all from that one time he fell off, but whatever they were from, it only turned you on even more. At the same time, you wrapped your legs around his body, squeezing him closer to you so that your bare chest touched his. The feeling of both of your cold bodies against each only made you shiver; however, the heat radiating off Shay’s body as a result of the previous make out session helped you get warmed up a bit.

Shay pulled your loose blouse down to your waist, exposing your chest completely to him. Your nipples were hard, but you weren’t sure why, was it because of Shay or was it because of the cold? Maybe a  bit of both,  but it didn’t matter at that moment because you were too turned on too even care, you just wanted him to take you completely. Shay gazed at the sight before him, and watched you as you sat there half-naked, breathing heavily, and biting on your lower lips.

“Oh, love. You are better than I imagined you’d be.” Shay said in a low voice while smirking. He did not take his eyes off your chest, but stared at it for a while before you pulled him back to you through the collar of his shirt.

“So you’ve been thinking of me too much lately, Shay?” You chuckled as you gazed again into his dark narrow eyes. You guys barely said anything to each other the entire time, mostly communicating non-verbally rather than verbally. That did not matter anyway.

He held your gaze for a while until he held you from your lower back and pulled your waist into his. This way he made sure that your back was arched, and he hungrily started nibbling on your collar bones once again. The Templar worked his way down to your breasts slowly, leaving traces of his warm kisses all over your chest. This only drove you insane, you just wanted his hot lips on your breast already. Your moans and breaths kept on getting louder and more frequent, you grabbed Shay’s hair with one hand, and placed the other on his neck, pulling his head closer into you than it was. For every pull you made, you let out a small soft moan.

As Shay was working his way down your chest, nibbling on your are cold skin, softly biting your cold erect nipples, he pulled you back up to look at your expressions. And gently caressed your face with the palm of his warm hands. Filled with lust, you gently reach your free hand down to his pants, and gently rubbed your hand against his semi-erect member. You felt Shay’s chest move up a little, as he groaned at your actions.

“I want you, now Shay” you said while gazing into his eyes once more.

Shay gave you yet another snicker, and bent down on his knees while making you lay down half-naked on his messy desk. You two did not break eye-contact as you watched the man get down on you like he really meant it. You laid down on Shay’s desk and closed you eyes, not knowing what to expect next from the Templar, it was your first time in years since someone last went down on you, and you did not know what to expect this time.

Before really getting into the deed, Shay thought about teasing you a little, so he went slowly and starting placing small, quick, and soft kisses on your protruding hip bones, then slowly working his way down your thighs until he reached your inner thighs. Shay lifted your calves up onto his shoulders, and lowered himself down so he could reach your womanhood. The man started sucking on your inner thighs, and leaving love bites down there too before reaching your cunny.

You felt absolutely amazing, and how long has it been since you last felt such a great feeling? You lifted yourself up and rested on your elbows so you could see what Shay was up to down there. Shay gave you one last glance before going into what he was already doing, you looked back at him and licked your lips seductively. Shay took that as a green signal and placed one of his hands on your one of your breasts and the other massaged your thigh. His lips were roaming all over your cunny, and kissing your outer lips with his warm mouth and tongue. You held Shay’s head with one arm and rested your entire weight on the other, pulling his head into you while grabbing his hair and twisting it somewhat gently.

“Oh, god…” , you moaned softly, “… Shay.” you whispered.

The man didn’t even look at you, he just continued doing his thing down there, kissing, gently biting, and massaging your clit and lips with his fingers. It was pretty obvious that you did not have sex for a while not because damn you were tight and so wet; therefore, Shay kept it nice and slow. Your moans kept on getting louder and louder by the second, you tried to cover your mouth with one hand to the rest of the ship doesn’t hear it… if they were awake, of course.

You pulled yourself up, and so did Shay. You once again wrapped your arms around his neck and he held you up to his face by grabbing your butt.

“You were so good, love” , Shay whispered into your ears as he placed soft kisses behind your ear. “You ready…?” , he questioned.

“Mhm…yes”, you gazed into his eyes again and smiled.

Shay buried his head in your neck and lifted you butt upwards, kissing your neck and breathing onto your skin. You unbuttoned Shay’s pants as quickly as possible while he whispered dirty things into your ears and bit them gently. He lowered his pants down till his ankles and dragged your legs up. While you spread your arms to your sides and spread your legs a little wider. You were really nervous about this because you did not want to feel in pain since it has been a while, but with a second it was all over. Shay pushed himself into you so slowly and gently that it did not really feel as bad as you thought it was. Yes, you did whimper a little bit, but both of you gazed into each other’s eyes while your lips parted to release yet another moan.

The Templar’s thrusts started getting more and more swift, making you grab to whatever paper’s and objects on that desk and literally throwing them off the desk. At this stage, you were no longer able to keep your moans low, Shay was quiet the vocal type, he was not able to maintain himself either, his groans and thrusts got louder and more rapid as he pushed himself completely into you. You yelled out the Shay’s name loudly, yelling in pleasure as he moves his manhood into you in steady rhythms.

However, as much as you wanted it to last the entire night, or at least a while longer, you could not control your feelings and felt that you had to let it all go. You knew Shay could not last any longer because of his facial expressions, closed eyes, open lips, and louder moans. You two were about to reach your climax in moments, and let it all go.

“Oh Shay, … I cant.. I’m done!” , you yelled the last couple of words while pulling his now messy hair.

“Me…too, love” , Shay said these words with each thrust until finally letting it go.

Both of you moaned in extreme pleasure and collapsed onto each other when it was all over. Sweaty, heated, and messy, you two looked as good as ever despite all the mess that you have created. Shay’s chest was on top of yours, he looked into your eyes and kept on breathing heavily. Both of your breaths were deep, rapid, and stable at the same time. Shay intertwined his fingers with yours while remaining on top of you, then the two of you lifted yourselves up and kissed each other passionately, deeply, and intensely. You chuckled at Shay’s messy state, his hair was disheveled, face red, and body sweaty. Well, you did not look better, flushed cheeks,  (Y/H/C) locks dangling down your face, and body warmed up.

“Still feeling cold, Captain?” , you questioned sarcastically while rubbing your nose with his.

“We might as well bloody do this everyday, love” , he replied pleasantly.

Shay lifted you up and placed you on his bed at the corner, he laid down next to you and placed his head on your shoulders. While you turned around faced him, you certainly did not see any of that coming. Not the confession part, not the kissing part and most certainly not the making love part either; it all happened too suddenly for any of you to realize. Shay started playing with your (Y/H/C) locks that perfectly fell down your neck, while running a finger down your back to feel your soft and heated skin after that steamy session the two of you shared.

That was the end of one heck of a night, Shay obviously fell asleep in no time since he was mainly doing all the work, and you soon followed. You two cuddled and wrapped each other’s arms and legs around each other’s bodies, feeling the heat radiating from them.

It was truly a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut! So It may not be as good :O


End file.
